merchantrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Level3Rogue
All contributions deleted Why did you undo my edits? You called it "Are's Fur", which is incorrect and you added spans to force a blue color while the pages are missing... Helveg (talk) 12:00, February 3, 2018 (UTC) : You clearly run some sort of tight ship here, so I'm gonna leave you to it. Barely any of your pages refer to each other, there's no actual content outside of stats, there's no knowledge or common practices being shared and I'm guessing you're basically the only editor here and I can see why. Helveg (talk) 12:09, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Merchant RPG Wiki looks good and I have added it to the spotlights for March. The image you provided is the wrong shape --the images need to be a horizontal rectangle -- twice as wide as it is high. I can use the image you gave me, but it will crop the top and bottom. Is that okay? Or would you rather have a different image? -- Wendy (talk) 05:43, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::The minimum size is roughly 100x50px.... although to be on the safe side you may want to make it just a smidge larger. Anything larger will be shrunk down and then cropped to that ratio. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks. -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Weapon for Assassin T5 Acc build But if you make an Acc build, so it will be used to produce the True Damage that don't crit. So we need only to maximise an accuracy. Zwilforton (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Pages Want to help making pages I need a bit more help on how to add a page. I created the Mithril Ore Page but it needs the tables "Used In" and "Where to obtain". Is there a template for those or do I just make a regular table? Paksen (talk) 11:55, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks TY very much - I will try to do some edits again later /Leet Shadowleet (talk) 14:07, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Templates Thanks for the template information, that will make it easier. I thought talk pages would get notifications but I guess not. I will work on adding more pages with the templates. Snakegal (talk) 21:52, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm getting the big pictures from the database site and the 24px ones from the sprite sheet in the game files. It took me a few days to figure out how to make the pictures the right size and daggers were one of my first. My mistake! I will check to make sure they are right now. By the way are you on Discord? It may be easier to ask questions that way. Cheers Snakegal (talk) 23:43, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I was just using paint 3D (free and keeps the transparency) but this looks great :o saves a lot of time Snakegal (talk) 05:03, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Update to Rogue Skills re: Update to Rogue Skills needed Hi, Just an FYI the skills listed for rogue need an update! I tried to make the update myself, however the rogue skills template is locked :( The first skill is no longer kidney shot (that's for assassin), but is now ambush. See screen shot below :) Cheers! Halloweentown13 (talk) 18:54, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager Hi Xa3! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 17:00, May 27, 2019 (UTC)